


From the Ashes to the Sky to the Thunder

by Londonvetgirl25



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: FIrestarandSandstormarethebestfightme, hopenooneistooOOC, ilovecertainanimes, jumpingonthetransformingFirestarbandwagon, phoenix!Firestar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Londonvetgirl25/pseuds/Londonvetgirl25
Summary: Little one-shot similar involving a cuddly moment between the best Warriors couple (challenge me I dare you) and yet another Firestar transformation.
Relationships: Firestar/Sandstorm (Warriors)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	From the Ashes to the Sky to the Thunder

At last.

At last he could go home. As he made his way through the undergrowth, fond farewells from Leafstar and other members of Skyclan echoed through the gorge behind him. He and Sandstorm had managed to reform the lost clan from the ashes of loss and betrayal. Speaking of ashes…

_He remembered. He remembered feeling the sharp pain from Scourge’s claws. Then Bluestar, her face solemn as she related the truth of the very thing she spent her last days rebelling against. The powerlessness of Starclan in matters not relating to faith or leadership. All leaders, for example, had the ability to access powers and even transform into a certain creature, such as Bluestar, the wolf of the Tundra whose sense of right and wrong was as solid as ice and whose strength and loyalty had led their clan for so long. (And to be honest, she could also hold onto grudges like a wolf would an old bone). But they only manifested in times of need. And only to leaders._

_He remembered the initial numbness of shock. Then the flames. The defiance. The anger, not a cold hopeless anger that led to the sunken ruin of the once fierce queen, but a hot, blazing inferno that roared from his very core._

_Great flames spread around his form as his former mentor gaped. He held her gaze until the flames completely obscured his view of the afterlife and the dead. Flames continued to block his vision until suddenly, he found himself looking down at a terrified ice-eyed tom from a much higher vantage point. With a sudden swoop of his newly formed wings, the leader of Blood clan was no more. From the ashes of the battle, Thunder clan and the other forest clans were born anew just as he had…_

Firestar looked back to his mate, following closely behind him. His whiskers twitched in a thrilling mixture of excitement and mischief.

“Sandstorm” he began “how would you feel about a quicker way home?” Her excited purr was all the answer he needed.

He focused on the little flame that always burned within his core, at the very bottom of his awareness since the battle of Blood clan until it flared. Great flames surrounded him, and his view grew higher, causing Sandstorm to have to look up. Fur gave way to fiery feathers, forelegs to wings, and his thin tail billowed out behind him as a curtain of fire. Only the eyes above his newly formed beak remained unchanged, like two shimmering green stones fixated on his mate.

Oh so carefully, he securely gripped Sandstorm, who purred from the warmth, with one of his talons. Then they were gone, flung into the sky by Firestar’s excitement.

Unable to help himself, he shot straight up towards the sun, relishing the freedom. Now this, the freedom, the thrill, the views- it made everything worth it. The phoenix keened his joy for the world to hear. He had to wonder how kittypets and twolegs didn’t actually seem to notice him.

Sandstorm was untouched by the cold, and just as exhilarated. She couldn’t envy her mate at moments like these, especially now that she had managed to prove to herself that she was his equal. And that he belonged to her.

She had to keep from screeching as Firestar suddenly dropped. Sensing his mate thinking seriously, he had the idea to snap her out of it with his little stunt. Seeing one of his eyes close in what looked suspiciously like a wink, Sandstorm reminded herself to get him back later as she giggled.

In what seemed like mere moments, the two found themselves above Fourtrees, a perfect landing spot. He gently set Sandstorm down and pressed his beak gently to her nose, then the flames dissolved, leaving two ginger cats touching noses.

“Welcome home, my dear.” He purred.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This little one-shot is inspired by both TheSkyclanCat’s wonderful works such as Ignite (seriously you should check them out) and by the song “The Phoenix Returns to its Nest” from the anime “Ancient Magus’ Bride”. I hope that Firestar, Sandstorm and others don’t seem too OOC here. Please leave a review and I hope that you are all having a wonderful weekend!


End file.
